


A puerta cerrada

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Esta será la última vez.





	A puerta cerrada

El vestidor termina abandonado después de su último juego; las luces parpadeantes sobre la banca y sus laboriosos jadeos las únicas señales de vida.

Diminutas boqueadas escapan de sus labios, cualquier otro sonido es apagado por el cuello del otro. _ Las marcas están prohibidas _ aunque tal regla ya no es de importancia.

El sudor empapa su playera, _ fue un juego pesado _, piensa en una débil excusa dentro de sí. Pero no podría usarla también para disimular el bulto en sus shorts, o la mancha que se formaba en cierta parte de éstos.

Un sendero de saliva demasiado caliente como la lengua que lo dejaba, en un viaje entre la base del cuello hasta detrás de su oreja, lo tiene estremeciéndose y gimiendo, incapaz de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_ Es demasiado. Quiero más. Necesito más. _

Desearía poder decirlo en voz alta, gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto ama estos momentos, cuánto lo ama a él y a todo lo que son juntos, y a lo que han construido en tan solo un par de años. No puede. No lo hará hoy ni mañana.

Porque _ él _ fue el primero y el último. Lo olvidará, a su debido tiempo. Dejarán atrás las escapadas y los secretos no serán más que un recuerdo. ¿Que tiene de malo un poco de egoísmo mientras se es joven?

No sabe con certeza si _ él _ lo disfruta. Tiene miedo de preguntar, de saber lo que el otro piensa, de creer en falsas promesas, en dulces mentiras. Extiende la mano con los ojos cerrados, intentando encontrar la respuesta con el tacto. Musculoso y fuerte, _ grande _. Siente de paso lo que él solo puede aspirar a ser. 

La piel caliente, caminos de sudor abrasador. Abajo, busca y encuentra en aquel lugar que lo transforma y deshace en fragmentos de placer. Y si, la respuesta se encuentra ahí y por un segundo sus ojos arden. Lo deja pasar. No es el momento, nunca lo será. Y aun así, es eterno.


End file.
